Data visualizations, such as charts for example, visually communicate information through schematic representations of data. The workflow for creating a visualization may be a complex and iterative process as it often involves alternating between data manipulation and the visual design aspects. Traditional methods of creating data visualizations include using visualization template, manually drawing the visualization, or writing computer code to build a unique data visualization. These methods have limitations, however. For instance, template tools are often too rigid and do not provide a digital designer the flexibility to express his or her creativity. Conversely, drawing, which provides a lot of flexibility, may be a slow and sometimes inaccurate. Further, coding requires knowledge of a particular coding language and can be difficult to designers without programming expertise.